sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
New friends new adventure part 2
New friends new adventure part 2 is the 2nd episode of the 1st season as well as the 2nd episode in Sonic XX Sypnosis An old friend returns as sonic and friends prepare to go into space in order to stop a new enemy Plot The episode takes place after the previous episode where Rosetta says the robot is a dark laser. The dark laser notices them starts chasing them as both of them run to Candy's house.. They make it soon and Rosetta warns the others by saying that a Dark laser invasion is happening. Sonic, Knuckles, and Cloud go outside to deal with the dark laser when they hear the warning while the others stay behind to think of a plan to stop the Dark laser invasion as backup. Sonic, Knuckles, and Cloud eventually finds the dark lasers and they begin a fight against all of the dark lasers. They go into combat and they were able to destroy some of the dark lasers and the commanders but the big one was able to counterattack all Sonic, Knuckles, and Cloud from their attack and was able to fight the three until they were tired from fighting too long and too much. after that, the big Dark laser uses an attracting device that brings all seven chaos emeralds and the Dark laser spreads them all into space (much to Cloud's disappointment). Sonic then says that they might have to go into space again as they flee back to tell tails that they might have to go back into space in order to stop the dark lasers and in order to find the chaos emeralds to stop the dark laser leader. The episode takes place next in the Thorndyke mansion were we see a 28 year old chris, a 27 year old helen, and there daughter an 7 year old paula. Chris looks at the picture of sonic, him and sonic's friends and is sad that he had to leave sonics world without saying goodbye to them but he is also happy that they are at least still having fun adventures on sonics planet. We later see Chris's grandfather (who is in his robot box because he gotten old enough and sick) he show chris a purple diamond that is actually a time diamond and it only works for 1000 years and after a 1000 years, the diamond would become useless and it would become a regular diamond. Chris looks at it and thinks for a moment and then he says that gets and idea. He walks into the basement and he starts looks for all the parts for the portal that Chris used in order to get to Sonic world. He finds the blueprints to the portal, finds the big parts, untangles all the wires, and he sets all of the computers and then he gets to building in order to start the portal again Back on Sonic's world, Sonic, Knuckles, and Cloud make it back into Candy's house. they tell tails that the chaos emeralds are sent into space (again). Tails thinks for a few seconds and tells them to take them to his place. They all make a run for it to tails place while the dark lasers chases them. Cloud falls down when the big dark laser makes a rumble and that gave Sonic an idea. He tells Cloud to use his energy swords to distract the dark lasers and cloud does as he uses his energy swords and spins around the dark laser. Cloud is able to make a big hole which is able to send the big dark laser down deep the hole (and some of the dark lasers went with it) but this was only a distraction for Sonic and friends as the dark laser tried to get unstuck from the hole. Cloud eventually catches up with the others as run the rest of the way to tails place. They were able to make it as Tails types a password for a secret place underground. When he's done, he guides the rest to an elevator and then a few stairs. After that, Tails turns on the lights and shows them the old blue typhoon ship (back from the 3rd season of Sonic X) and tells then that they can use the ship again so they can stop the dark lasers and to retrieve the chaos emeralds again but the problem is that the ship was rusty and the sonic power cannon is badly damaged after it was used to destroy the metarex and Cosmo. they step into the ship to find everything filled with rust. Sonic says that they will fix the ship as he rushes somewhere. He then comes back with a few cans of oil as the each get one and they start spashing oil everywhere. When they got finished, they started getting tools and wires and they start building the old technology into new technology. Back in the lab where Chris was in, he type in the password he used to get into Sonic's world in the first place and then he put the time diamond in the slot and then he pushed a lever. a few seconds later the portal starts between his world and Sonic's world. But right as he's about to go into the portal, he is stopped by Helen and paula. Helen tells Chris what's going on and he tells her that he's going to see Sonic and his friends again after 10 years. Helen says that she'll let him go but only if he lets her come with him. Chris agrees and the two are about to leave when Paula says she wants to go to. they tell Paula to stay on earth until they get back. Chris and Helen make it through the portal successfully but Paula becomes sneaky as she goes through the portal as well. Back on Sonics world, the spaceship isn't rusty anymore and they were almost done with fixing the power cannon when all of a sudden the big dark laser finds them and tries to get to the ship. Sonic and Knuckles goes to fight the dark laser while the rest stays back to fix the power cannon. Sonic and Knuckles are able to lead the dark laser away from the ship and the rest are able to fix and turn the sonic power cannon into the super sonic power cannon. They soon notice that the chaos emeralds got lost into space so that means they need the master emerald again in order to get them so while Cloud joins the fight with the dark laser. The rest sneak off to get the master emerald.they use a ship to get there and they make to angel island. All of them are about to get the master emerald when all of a sudden the portal opens up and Chris and Helen (back in their 12 year old forms) come out of the portal. Everyone run to hug chris and helen because they are glad the two are back. But then Paula comes out of the portal (much to chris and helens surprise). All of them together lift up the master emerald and carries it with all of the ships. They make it and knuckles follows them while sonic and cloud stay back to fight the dark laser. They go back into the ship and knuckles uses the master emerald chant. When he's done, the ship powers up. Sonic and Cloud hears this and they run to the ship. Tails tells them to use the super sonic power cannon to. Sonic and Cloud go in it and they fuse together. Tails then fires the super sonic power cannon at the dark laser and sonic and cloud goes through the dark laser and are able to destroy it. Sonic and Cloud are able to run back to the ship before it takes off into space. "Well, time to go back into space" says cloud as they are in space. Eggman hears that the chaos emeralds are in space again and follows the blue typhoon to get all 7 of them. As the episode ends, a dark laser ship shows a dark laser reporting the the big dark laser has been destroyed and that Sonic and friends are in space to get the chaos emeralds back. A female voice is heard saying "perfect" as the episode ends.